Jim (Comic Series)
Jim is a character first encountered in Issue 2 of The Walking Dead and is a mechanic who lived with his family in Atlanta, Georgia, his family later were killed and Jim joined the Atlanta survivor group, being a quiet member of the group, Jim held in his anger for his families deaths, later releasing it when the Atlanta camp was attacked. Character Pre-Apocalypse Not much has been revealed about Jim's past apart from that he was a mechanic and had at least a sister, wife, and mother and between them they all had five children. Post-Apocalypse When the dead began to rise, Jim remained generally unaware of this until the city decreed a safe zone by the government, gradually started to become overrun with the undead. Jim saw his boss getting infected and became one of the few who managed to escape from the city as it was completely overwhelmed. However Jim witnessed the deaths of his entire family, as they shielded him from the zombies long enough to allow him to escape. Emotionally traumatized and devastated by the loss of his family, when Jim joined the survivor group just beyond the cities outer limits, he was noticeably the most taciturn member, revealing almost nothing about his past and barely saying a word. He attended the funeral of Amy, and expressed his liking for her, dubbing her as pretty and smart. Death Killed By *Zombies During the zombie attack on the camp, after failing to kill one with his gun, Jim grapples with a zombie and flies into an uncontrollable rage, driving him momentarily insane. He beats the zombie to death whilst screaming and cursing at it for killing his loved ones. After coming to his senses, he finds the zombie had bitten him during the brawl, taking a massive chunk out of his arm. Jim suffered the effects of the zombie plague for days. Refusing a mercy killing and unable to stay with the group, Jim was willingly abandoned at the entrance to Atlanta, in the hopes that upon reanimating, he could be reunited with the undead members of his family that may still exist. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jim has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Donna Donna cared of Jim after he was bitten. Jim spoke to her more than anyone in the group, and they both believed and hoped that Jim might not reanimate. Appearances The Walking Dead Comic Series Volume 1: Days Gone Bye Trivia *In the Comic Series, Jim is bitten on the arm, but in the TV Series, he is bitten on the abdomen. *Though Jim and Amy were not drawn in the Comic Series by Charlie Adlard, both characters have been drawn by him. His renditions can be seen in the Volume 1 Hardcover. *If he had been bitten later on in the Comic Series, he might have survived via amputation. *He is also one of the few survivors to last longest after being bitten, the others being Dale and Allen, as well as Lee Everett. **Jim is the only one of these four that don't amputate their limbs (Allen, Dale), or have the chance to (Lee). *It is revealed that Jim is 41 years old in the script book. *Jim is one of the only four named characters to be killed in a single-digit Issue of the Comics, the others being Amy, Shane, and Donna. External Links *Interview with Andrew Rothenberg about his character - http://moviemikes.com/2010/10/interview-with-the-walking-deads-andrew-rothenberg/ Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Undeads Category:Deceased